Safe In Your Arms
by TurningFateForYou
Summary: Secrets that are uncovered and to be kept silent. Falling in love with your best friend, who has no clue you love him. When the last of your line besides you dies, traveling from Forks to Mystics Falls. More secrets and a new love, leaving it all behind to stay with him or will he fallow you.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I only own Demi, but I wish I did… Bella/Edward, Demi/Damon

Summary: Secrets that are uncovered and to be kept silent. Falling in love with your best friend, who has no clue you love him. When the last of your line besides you dies, traveling from Forks to Mystics Falls. More secrets and a new love, leaving it all behind to stay with him or will he fallow you.

My life changed since freshmen year, I was always alone. Then I saw the Cullen's and Hale's, I knew they were different and they stared at me like I were a threat somehow. I guess they saw that I didn't va much of a social life or interactions with those around me. When I finally confronted them and told them what they were. Rosalie was mad at first and I told my reason why and why I wouldn't tell anyone.

My name is Avery Demitria Iris DeAngelo but call me Demi. I'm 17 and a junior in high school and in the middle of the semester. I'm 5 foot 4; my eyes are icy blue flecks. My hair is a red, but it's not my natural color technically it's blond. I have or should I say fell in love with my best friend Edward. The only people that know this are Rosalie and Jasper; Alice knew and she would've done anything to get us together. But, I guess not. Why?

Edward found his singer and it's the Chief of police's daughter who just moved her not so long ago. Her name is Isabella Marie Swan and she knows the secret too and Edward can't read her mind, just like mine. She likes to be called Bella. But, can get tiny glimpse but not much of her mind. When I come over Edward is always talking about her and acts like I don't exist and that hurt a lot. Especially hearing it from someone you love and he doesn't know it.

Alice is always saying she wants to take her shopping, because she needs a new wardrobe or something and that they would be the best of friends. She said that to me too and she is acting like Edward. Even Emmett, some of the time but he notices and talks to me still though, but not like we use too.

Esme and Carlisle noticed how they were acting. They told me when they notice something is missing; they hope they're not too late to say sorry. I hope so too, but I won't get my hopes up. Carlisle and Esme are like my second parents, I never knew my real parents. They died when I was little and my grandma took care of me here in Forks until I was fifteen and after that she went back to Mystic Falls. So I live out here on my own.

Rosalie is like the big sister I wish I had. She knows what to tell me when I'm sad about something. We have lot in common and I let her work on my car that I got for my 16th birthday from them. It's a Ford Mustang GT, even though I begged them to take it back, but they didn't. She doesn't like Bella and I don't know why or do I care.

Jasper, he is awesome and we hit it off. One, he was impressed how much I know about the Civil War and all the wars and stuff. He likes Bella, but he told me it's hard to be around a new scent. But hates how Edward and Alice (the love of his life) are ignoring me. He is my big brother too. Even if were not related by blood or when he had blood.

I always thought my life couldn't be any better and all I was missing was my grandmother. She was a mother to me and I was planning to visit her after graduation.

Now, I'm heading towards the Cullen house to visit Rosalie and Jasper, who actually acknowledge my presence.

As I got out of my car and went up the steps and knocked on the door to be received and hoped it was either Rose or Jazz to open it. But, lady luck was not on my side today. At the door was the one only and only Edward Fucking Cullen. I am mad, no _ANGRY_ that he has ignored his best friend for three months and it's what March and two months we're out of school and then senior year comes around.

"Adi, I haven't seen you in a long time." He said, as he was about to hug me, but was moved out of the way by Jazz engulfing me into a hug, "Jasper what in the world!"

"Jazz…let…GO…I…NEED TO BREATH!" I said as he let go when I said that. I turned and looked at Edward.

"For your FYI, Edward I've been coming around for the past three month's thank you very much!" I yelled at him. I walked inside, with Jazz walking behind me smiling like an idiot; because I left a dumbfounded Edward outside.

"ROSE, I'M HERE!" I yelled even though it was not necessary.

"Geesh, there is no need to yell at all you know?" She said, as she was coming down the stairs beautiful as ever. "Did you bring the hair dye?"

"Yes, I did. I want my natural blondish hair color back." I said. "Oh and can you cut it in layers for me. Please?"

"Sure why not, let's get started then." She said as we started to go to the stairs. But the door opened and Edward came in.

"You will not dye your hair Adi." He said. I hated when he calls me that. Who does he think he is to tell me what to do? He will not order me and I will not take orders. I am my own persona.

"Edward, I do as I wish and you can't stop me. You are not my dad and you most certainly aren't my boyfriend. You don't get a say and you've ignored me as well as Alice and Emmett sometimes. But at least he knows I still exist around here." I said angrily not looking at him and went up the stairs to Rose's room.

We were in her room for at least two hours. When we were done, I finally got a look at the mirror and I certainly do look different with going with my natural roots. While we were up here she told me Carlisle was already here and that Esme, Emmett and Alice had return from hunting.

"You look great." Rose said as she looks at me. I'm glad I brought extra clothes, the close I have been wearing were dirty and wet. I went to change into the bathroom. I put on some fresh undergarments and black ripped skinny jeans. A white collar fitted shirt and a black vest on top of it, with a black and silver scarf. I also put on a white belt that had sliver studs and chains attached to it and to finish the outfit with black pumps. I did my make-up which was only black eyeliner. I walked out with Rose and Jazz waiting for me.

"Whoa! You look hot!" Jazz said making me blush. I am not HOT. "Badass, I like." I laughed at that, because they were my thoughts exactly except the hot part.

"Erm thanks." I said. I'm not used to compliments as you can see.

"Come on let go show the family the new you." Rose said pulling my arm towards the door. Once the three of us got down stairs, I saw Jazz stiffen and that meant one thing, Bella was almost here.

"Jazz come on I'm here and you won't hurt anyone. Your brave and I know you can do it. Don't let emotions of blood lust fool you? I know it's hard, but think of it as me. Please?" I said. I noticed Jazz relaxing a little and that made me happy that I could help my brother out. I know the rest heard except Bella.

When we entered the room, I heard gasps. I looked at them and they looked at me like who is she and I started laughing. Esme ran to hug me and said, "I didn't recognize you dear. Oh, you look so beautiful." I smiled at that.

"So you like?" I asked every one. I already know Jazz, Rose and Esme's opinion. I got some yes's and you like a punk from Emmett and he got a slap on the head from Rose and a no. Obviously you know whom that was. We went talking about stuff and how life was. I talk to Bella and got to know her a little more. You know what she can have Edward.

My phone rang when I was in the middle of discussing with Bella about some classical books. It was an unknown number; I got up and went outside.

- -Phone Conversation outside the Cullen House- - -

"Um, hello?" I asked

"Am I speaking Avery DeAngelo?" The guy asked.

"Yeah, this is she talking." I answered

"This is Stefan Salvatore and I'm sorry, I was a great friend of you grandmothers and she was like a mother to me. Well, well…" he said

"Please don't say it." I said as I heard my voice cracking when I said that.

"I'm sorry can you please come to Mystics." He asked.

"U-u-um s-s-ur-re. I'll be t-there as s-soon as I c-can." I said trembling now.

"Thanks, I'll see you soon then." He said sadly and hung up.

- - -End of Conversation- - -

When he hung up, I fell to the ground crying and screaming that it was not true. I didn't even hear the door open and I felt arms around me. I looked up and saw Jazz looking at me with concern and Rose. I'm guessing only they came to cheer me up and they must of told them they'll do it and I'm grateful for that.

"Demi, what wrong?" Jazz asked with the same sadness as he tried to relax me, but I couldn't it was too hard.

"M-my, gr-grandma di-died." I said threw sobs. "And I-I'm going to Mystics. And I-I want t-to go as soon as p-p-possible and I d-don't know what I'm g-gonna do." As my sobs started to calm down and my eyes became heavy and I fell into complete darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I only own Demi, but I wish I did… Bella/Edward, Demi/Damon**

**Summary: Secrets that are uncovered and to be kept silent. Falling in love with your best friend, who has no clue you love him. When the last of your line besides you dies, traveling from Forks to Mystics Falls. More secrets and a new love, leaving it all behind to stay with him or will he fallow you.**

_Previously on… Safe in Your Arms_

"_Demi, what wrong?" Jazz asked with the same sadness as he tried to relax me, but I couldn't it was too hard._

"_M-my, gr-grandma di-died." I said threw sobs. "And I-I'm going to Mystics. And I-I want t-to go as soon as p-p-possible and I d-don't know what I'm g-gonna do." As my sobs started to calm down and my eyes became heavy and I fell into complete darkness._

**Demi's POV**

When I woke up, I was in the room I have at the Cullen's place. By the way that it looks outside I can tell I slept the whole day. I must have been emotionally drained from yesterday's events. I had no energy in me to get myself up from bed. I knew that eventually I had to, but it's so hard because I don't know what to do.

It feels so surreal, that last of my family is dead and soon I know I would be too. For I know deep in my heart I want to be turned, so I'd be with my surrogate family for eternity.

I slowly got up from my bed and head to the bathroom to shower. I don't know how long I was in there, but it felt like forever. I knew that all the others knew that I needed to be alone for a while or just so I can get my feelings together.

When I got out and dried myself; I put my clean set of bra and underwear and put on my fluffy robe on. From there I went to my closet and to pick out and outfit, but not sure what. In my frustration I guess Rose, well more like Jazz sensed it and sent Rose to help me.

"Demi, we booked a flight for you to Mystics. The flight leaves in two hours and I already packed for you. Two suitcases, a carry on, and your purse; I made sure everything you are going to need is in there." Rose told me. What would I do without her, I obviously be lost. I looked at her as she looked for the outfit I should wear for my leaving. How long would I be away for?

"Thanks Rose." I said as I hugged and changed in to the outfit she was handing me.

"Hey Rose, how long will I be staying in Mystics?" I asked her as I was almost finished changing.

"Well Jazz made your boarding pass for six months, because he wasn't sure how long you wanted to stay. Just don't stay to long out there ok." She told me with a smile as she pulled me towards the vanity for she could do my hair and makeup. _(Outfit on profile)_

When she was done and I looked in the mirror for the first time today. I looked very much like a vampire, but the only difference was my eyes and my skin completion.

When we got downstairs and saw everyone there in the living including Bella. Wondering why she was still here, but at the same time ignored it all the same. Instead of going towards them I went straight towards the kitchen to grab something to eat before heading out; with Rose and now Jazz following behind me.

I got myself some fruit yogurt, oatmeal, and poured myself a glass of orange juice. I ate in silence and when I was done Rose took my dirty dishes and washed them quickly.

I took a deep breath and said, "Jazz, Rose told me how long you booked my boarding pass to last and I just want to thank you."

"Darlin' ya don't gotta thank me for that. You are like ma lil' sister in everathin' but blood, jus like Rosie here. Jus ya betta not take so long ta come back." He told me letting his accent slip, knowing that it would make me smile just hearing it.

"Promise, but what if I can't handle it. I mean I don't know anybody out there and especially to a place I haven't been at since I was born." I told him, how will I would be able to handle it without them by my side. They are my protectors, my family, and they are all I got left in my life.

"Just remember that we are phone call away and we would be there before you know it. Speaking of that you better call us every weekend to tell us how your week has gone, ok." Rose said making me laugh at her demands for me, knowing that I would do them without hesitating.

"Oh I am going to miss you both so much." I told them and pulling both into a hug. When a heard a click and looked up to see Esme taking a picture with my phone. I ran more like walked towards her and gave her a hug. Telling her how much I'd miss her and my gardening times with her, while I'm gone.

"Come on Demi time to go and your luggage is already in the car." Rose said as she handed me my coat. As we were walking out, I remembered the only person I forgot to hug was Carlisle. I turned and saw him at the entrance of the living room as this time I ran towards him and gave him a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you too and raiding your library before going to bed." I said laughing a little bit at the end.

"I'm going to miss you too Demi. If you need anything call me too, ok?" He told as he kissed the top of my head, while I whispered a yes. I let him go and went on my way. I noticed the hurt look on the faces of Edward, Alice, and Emmett. But they had hurt me too and they just haven't noticed it yet.

The three of us were in the car when my I got a text message and the screen said "Stefan Salvatore." I looked suspiciously and glared at both of them, until one of them cracked.

Jazz said, "It was me and you're getting at that look. If I were still human I would be dead now. Anyways, I have to tell you something that is including the Salvatore name." He looked at me through the review mirror as I nodded to him to continue. "The Salvatore name is one I remember from when I was in the Civil War. Especially the name Damon Salvatore, as he was also fighting on our side for the Civil War."

"You're giving me a history lesson?" I told him while I opened the text from Stefan. Read that he won't be able to pick me up as he is helping arrange the funeral. That his brother Damon was going to pick me up. My eyes got big at the name and I looked up and asked Jazz, "Did this Damon guy get married?"

"No from what I found out later is that he had been killed by his father and…" He stopped before he could continue. "How did I not notice it before, all of the Salvatore's had died a little while after the war has ended. The only possible way is if they are vampires too. The only way they'd know is if Damon recognizes me on of my pictures you have of me. As I am guessing he is the one picking you up?"

"Yes he is should I be careful?" I asked him, so I was going from one supernatural city to another how fabulous.

"I don't know, but if anything happens you call me right away." He told with so much seriousness. Before he turned off the car and got out. I just noticed that we were at the airport Rose and I got out too.

Before forgetting to send a quick text message to Stefan saying, "Thanks for telling me."

Sending my luggage through the luggage claim and heading towards the gate I would be entering soon. We waited for them to call to board the plane. I saw very few would be boarding on the first plane and wondered how many would board the second plane. We talked about anything and everything all the same while we waited. When they finally called for boarding and gave them one last hug and left.

I had first class and since it was still early I decided to take a nap. Later I awoke with someone tapping my shoulder and asking me if I wanted anything to drink or if I wanted any type of snack. I asked for ice tea and some peanuts.

Since nobody was sitting next to me I had decided to put my carry on there so I wouldn't have to get up and make a fool of myself. I opened it and saw that she had put in my tablet in there and remembered I had downloaded the Harry Potter series onto it. I was a bookworm to the core and my room was full of them and sometimes I would raid Carlisle's when I had nothing else to read. Even if most of them were just medical books. But it didn't matter to me, because I thirsted for knowledge.

Moments like this when I would read books like Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings; I would often stop myself to think if people like them existed. Because I for one knew that if vampires existed then werewolves would have to be too, simply because they are enemies. So why not be there kind like in the books that I read, even if there just fantasy.

Time went by really quickly and didn't even notice that I was almost there or maybe I did but I was not paying much attention. When the plane finally reached its destination and descending the plane into the airport; I headed towards the baggage claim area to get my stuff. Leave it to Rose to pack me two suitcases of whatever she packed.

I just wish I knew how this Damon guy that is supposed to pick me up looked like. I felt eyes staring at me and turned around and saw a handsome looking guy. What captivated me were his eyes, they the beautiful shade of blue I ever seen like clear ocean blue with a hint of gray looking into my icy blues.

I also felt this buzzing sensation flowing through my body and a tug from my heart wanting me to go towards him. Like if just being near him would always keep me safe no matter what. I saw he was holding something in his hand and it was paper with my name. I shook my head in coincidence and know that this man I was walking towards was the one and only Damon Salvatore.

What confused even more is that is he was a vampire than why in the world were his eyes not red or a bright honey color. Is it possible the there is a different race of vampires that we didn't know about. Either way I was going to trust him and eventually I would tell him what I know sooner or later.

Damon's POV

As I waited at the airport for this girl I was going to babysit, because Stefan told me so. I mean come on what does he take me for his lap dog or some crap like that. But no Elena had to stick to Stefan and said it was best I do it.

But, whatever. I had a paper with her name on it as I stood there like an idiot. As I saw the people who were arriving to this town, surprisingly not so many were coming. I kept waiting when I smelled something different and it did not smell human. I looked around when I spotted a girl with blond hair and her style to be somewhat vampire-ish as some would think us would dress. But it suited her and stared at her for long while. That is until she turned around and I was staring at a pool of icy blue like eyes.

It felt like my world just stood still, like my life now was dependent into keeping this person safe. This buzzing feeling I felt and pull feeling towards her. That's when I realized I had found my dark princess, other half and soul mate. I would do absolutely anything and everything for her.

She started walking towards me and when she was close enough distant she stopped.

"Hi, you must be Damon." She said and her speaking my name was like nothing I heard before. Maybe it was a mating thing or something. "I'm Demi."

I took her hand kissed it as she blushed at the gesture. This made me smile knowing I had that effect on her and found that I quite like seeing that. Maybe not on anyone before, I might not have liked it. But on her it was a whole different meaning.

"You are most certainly right Demi." I said as I took her things before she started to protest. We walked towards the car, got in, and drove off.

"So tell me about yourself?" I asked her.

"Well my name is Avery Demitria Iris DeAngelo. Just don't call me Adi or Avery, Demi would be enough. I'm an only child and you possibly know that since I am the only living relative to my grandmother. My birthday actually never mind I'd tell you when it's near. Um I have…" She trailed off and I nudged her on her side to continue.

She took a deep breath and said, "Well there is this secret and well for some reason I really trust you. But I can't tell you just yet though. I want to make sure what I figured out is true or not. I don't want to make an idiot of myself or be called crazy." She finished as she looked out the window.

She couldn't have known already and how does she know? What happened to her that she knows what I possibly am?

"Where do you want to stay? Stefan had told me to take you to grandmother's house. He also said that he wants to meet you there and along with his friends and so you can be comfortable." I told her and I can feel her tense and then let out a shaky breath.

"Will you be there?" She asked me. She wants me there, is someone actually picking me over the others for the first time.

"If you want me to be there and though I don't think the others will be happy with me being there." I told her. Really they wouldn't and that's a fact.

"Well if they don't want you there, then how are they trying to be friendly towards me?" She said to me and that made me smile. My heart soar that my soul mate wanted me there. Even if she didn't know that she was just that.

Demi's POV

When we got to my grandma's house, I felt a lump caught in my throat. Knowing when I step into the house she won't be there to greet me.

There were other people's cars outside the house. They must be here already like Damon had said. I wonder if I would like them if they don't to appreciate Damon so much. I know it must hurt him when people that consider him as something awful or so. But I want him there by my side, even if I don't know why I do.

He offered to bring my luggage and I only took my carry on and purse. Told me there was no point in arguing with him.

The door opened and this girl greeted me with a smile and then glared. I don't think it was at me and it was probably at Damon. Well who put who knickers in a bunch, twist, whatever.

"Damon you can give me her stuff and be on your way. You are not needed right now." The unknown girl told him. All I could do is glare at her.

"He's not leaving, because I invited him to stay with me because I didn't know anyone." I told her with a cold tone.

"What did you do to her?" She asked him as if I weren't even there to begin with.

"He didn't do anything but be kind to me as doubtful as that may seem to you. I invited him willingly cause of what he told I am beginning to believe it's true. Also don't talk around like I am not even here. If want say something say it to my face and not around me, got it!" I said to her with even taking a breath and now sheathing with anger at the end. I think Rose would be smiling proudly in a way.

I turned to look at Damon and said, "You know you'll always be invited here." I smiled and walked inside leaving the girl with a gaping look.

"Elena you really don't have to be so rude to her, just because she likes the person that I am." Damon said. He's right; I am sort of, kind of starting to like him. But I would want to get him to know him better. Now I have to thank Jasper even more for making my boarding pass last six months. Wait what if Jasper knew something and did not tell me. Ooh he so damn sneaky, stupid smart vampire.

**Sorry I took forever. With school and the finals I took and then starting my new course classes has been stressful. Currently I am on a writer's block for my other story "Never Alone." I probably wrote the next chapter like six times. Hopefully this time around it turns out the way I like it. And hopefully you like this chapter too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I only own Demi, but I wish I did… Bella/Edward, Demi/Damon**

**Summary: Secrets that are uncovered and to be kept silent. Falling in love with your best friend, who has no clue you love him. When the last of your line besides you dies, traveling from Forks to Mystics Falls. More secrets and a new love, leaving it all behind to stay with him or will he fallow you.**

_Previously on… Safe in Your Arms_

"_Elena you really don't have to be so rude to her, just because she likes the person that I am." Damon said. He's right; I am sort of, kind of starting to like him. But I would want to get him to know him better. Now I have to thank Jasper even more for making my boarding pass last six months. Wait what if Jasper knew something and did not tell me. Ooh he so damn sneaky, stupid smart vampire._

Demi's POV

When I walked in everyone was in the living room area or what I assumed was everyone. I stared at them from left to right with a blank expression, just standing there at the entrance of the room. Since nobody wanted to say anything I was waiting for Damon to come in. I felt so uncomfortable with all the staring that they were doing. That I didn't even notice when Elena walked passed me as that was what Damon called her. Even less when Damon was standing by side; but I did notice when I saw Elena and she was whispering something to a guy with light brown hair.

"Well don't just stare at her, can't you tell it's making her so uncomfortable." Damon said to everyone in the room.

It's funny how he can already figure me out and at the same it's also scary. But it makes me glad that someone is here for me, even when we haven't known each other for long. I looked at him and gave him my best smile.

"You must have done something to her Damon!" Some girl screamed this time and it was not Elena.

"Judgy I haven't done anything to her. Why do you all assume I've done something to her? I could never dream of trying to harm her in any way." Damon said and I looked towards the person he was staring at. It was a girl with a dark but not to dark skin tone then the rest of us and held your own type of beauty. But at the same time I glared at her the same way I glared at Elena.

I took a step back and hid a little behind Damon. These people are really starting to irritate me and in a way it kind of reminded me of Jazz. How they couldn't trust him at first with me around him. But I stood next to him, especially after they explained their powers to me. When I figured it out like a math problem. That actual problem was everyone's blood lust affecting him and making it difficult for him then they thought. I took a deep breath gathering all my thoughts before walking back out from behind him to face them all and give them a piece of my mind. Especially if my gut was correct about Damon and Stefan being a different type of vampire. Then I'd prove it to them that it is not Damon and what they think that he has done to me.

Knowing that since Edward can't read my mind and sometimes I can block Alice's sight of me. Except Jazz's and maybe cause whatever it is I can do is not strong enough since I'm still human. Sucks for wanting to tell them later about what I know and having to do it now.

"Why are you all thinking that, don't you ever stop and think that maybe he is telling the truth. I don't like it and it reminds me so much how my family didn't trust one of theirs to be around me." I said and paused for a moment and before I continued.

"When it was them causing him everything he was…" I trailed of and whispered the last word, "feeling."

I knew that someone must have heard me say that last word that I have whispered in this room. One of them being Damon and the other being Stefan. Anyone else in the room, I really had no clue.

I turned to face Damon and spoke, "I know I told you I had this secret and that I was going to wait to tell you what it was later. To make sure what I knew was true, but I can't. I can't stand the way they treat you."

"You don't have to tell me or them yet. You don't know us and we don't know you yet." Damon said to me. He looked at me so intensely that his eyes held so much hope in them.

"I know I don't have to but I need to. This is the only way they'll understand and you will to. But first I have to show you something." I said as I opened my purse that was still in my hand and search for my phone. Once I had found my phone and opened up my photos app. I searched for the picture with just Jazz and gave Damon my phone.

"Who does he look like to you?" I asked him knowing that hopefully he recognizes him. Although his eyes are not the same shade they use to be when he was human.

Damon looked at me with a surprised expression and I just nodded at him. To let him know that I knew and words weren't needed for us to speak. In a way even though we had never met until now, it just sort of feels natural to be around him. For our eyes to speak the words we wish not to say out loud for everyone to hear. I now knew how Jazz and Rose felt when they were with Emmett and Alice. Could it be that I had found the one I would love for the rest of my life?

I never knew that coming to Mystics would be this way. That what I thought of love was what I thought I had felt for Edward. But now I see how wrong I was and that all I needed to be was patient. That love would find its way into my life. Who would have thought I would have jumped from one supernatural to another. But with Damon it just felt so right and now I had to see how this would develop.

"He looks like someone I once met when we in the Civil War. He was Major Jasper Whitlock and later he went MIA." He told me and I only smiled at him.

"Damon why would you tell her something like that and plus you don't even know her enough to trust her with this. For all we know she may be working for Klaus or Katherine." Elena said. I turned to look at her with a glare of anger that was bubbling within me.

But before I could even respond Damon beat me to it, "She has known before she even got here, Elena."

I turned back to look at Damon and told him, "That is Major Jasper Whitlock, before he went MIA, he was found by three vampires on his ride back to Galveston. Maria is the only one who is still alive and breathing. But the other two Lucy and Nettie were killed for wanting to overthrow Maria." I paused when no one said anything I continued. "Maria changed him to use him for his training and experience to create vampire armies to reclaim her territories. When he became a vampire he had gained the ability to feel and manipulate people's emotions."

"When was he changed?" Someone asked me.

"I believe he said 1863." I responded to whoever asked.

"So he was changed a year before me, well that's saying something." Damon said laughing a little bit.

"Yes, but he was only nine-teen when he was turned. He was the youngest Major known in the human race. But in the vampire world he is known as the God of War or the Major, the most feared vampire in existence, even more then the Volturi. He spent almost 75 years in the southern vampire wars." I said to him.

"He may come in handy if we ever need help if he'll give it that is." I heard Stefan say.

"Maybe he would if I ask him. Anyways he spent ten years trying to feed less off of human blood when he had left Maria. That is until he met his Alice, his forever. Jazz and the rest the family live off of animal blood. Then we met almost 54 years later in my freshmen year of high school in 2002. I've known them for three years now." I said to them and led myself to one of the empty seats and Damon fallowed me sitting next to me.

"There is something else is there?" Damon asked me. I sighed nodding my head in confirmation.

"The vampires I know are not like you or the ones you know. They're called the 'Cold Ones' and they have rules to follow that were created by the Volturi. The Volturi are the rulers of the vampires or the cold ones. If they feed from humans it has to someone that will not be missed and not in Volterra. Change territory often. Immortal children are forbidden; the child, creator, and those who defend them will be killed. False witness of any kind shall be also killed." I said pausing before continuing and letting them take in everything I had just said.

Lastly telling them one of the last rules I remember them telling me about human interaction.

"Vampires aren't supposed to interact with humans. Especially if humans become aware of them, then after that there are only two choices. There are to be either be turned or be killed." I finished telling them some of the laws that I remembered them telling me about.

"Then why are you telling us this!" The olive toned girls said with anger.

"You all seem to think that Damon must have done something to me. My family, are a coven of vampires and three of them having extra abilities. Which only two don't affect it me cause I can block them and I'm still human, but not for long." I said back to her angrily.

Everyone one in the room was quiet, that you can even hear a needle drop. I don't know how they will react to me wanting to be changed into a vampire. I wonder if I can get them to change me into one of theirs and if abilities manifest with their kind. I wonder what Damon is thinking about all this that I had said so far.

If he is the one I am supposed to be with, than why not make it forever.

I looked at everyone's face and some seemed to be shocked to this revelation, some angry, and Elena looked at me with pure jealousy. As if she would want the same thing for herself and especially since she was looking back and forth from Damon to me.

I hope that he is not life controlling like Edward is and that hopefully he respects my wishes. I mean now they know that I have now choice in this life. That now that I know about the supernatural life that it is something that I cannot ignore. That I finally had come to terms with this that I know that this is what I want in my life. I know I want it more than anything meaning that I can be with my family forever, than being alone in this life.

"Is this something that you really want?" Damon said.

I thought carefully of how I was going to respond to him because I don't know how he will react. I mean I had just got here and I wanted to wait. But in all my life I never felt the urge to defend someone like I do when it comes to Damon. Sure I did with Jaz, because it felt right and I feel for him like a brother.

"Yes, I mean if the Volturi ever found out that I knew of the existence. Then they would either change or kill me. So yes, I want it. But now since I know of your kind. I…" I said but then Damon began to speak.

"The Volturi fear us, we are much stronger than they are, and I've met them before." Damon said. My eyes went wide open when he said that. The Volturi fear them, that is something I never thought could happen to them.

**If you have any suggestions on what you like in the story or whatever, I am open to them. I am not sure about the Stefan and Elena ship, if I want them in this story of if Stefan should be paired with and oc. Demi need's a best friend. Should it be Caroline?**


End file.
